Another Level Not Okay
by debraelq
Summary: Artie's done. Fed up. Sebastian slushied Blaine and almost blinded him, and that was definitely not okay. So he decided to do something about it. But confronting the head Warbler may not have been his brightest idea, especially when things take an unexpected turn. Set during Michael. Rated M for Artimythe smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place during Michael. It is right after Artie leaves the choir room to calm down. Obviously it takes a different turn. So it's AU as if the pairing didn't already give that away.

Another Level Not Okay

Chapter One

Artie thrust the doors of McKinley High open and rolled down the ramp. Anger coursed through his body, so intense it threatened to burst through his veins. He was so used to holding it all in. Pushing down the pain. The humiliation. The feelings of being helpless. Those other feelings he barely acknowledge to himself. He was already enough of a freak.

But there was only so much stuffing he could do before he exploded. And Artie had finally reached his limit.

Mr. Schue didn't understand. None of them did.

He was tired of being pushed around. Tired of being told it gets better. Tired of everyone walking all over them. All over him.

The Warblers had gone too far this time. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted to make them feel his pain.

He wanted Sebastian Smythe to regret the day he stole his MJ and the way he'd hurt Blaine.

No, he wanted more than that. He wanted Sebastian screaming in agony and writhing in pain at his feet.

Artie skidded to a stop as his chair reached the gravel parking lot. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm down.

What was he doing? Was he really going to storm over to Dalton and what…? Confront Sebastian? Demand satisfaction?

He needed to just cool off like Mr. Schue suggested. Take a breath or two and go back to the choir room. Back to being nice, sweet, go-ahead-and-tread-on-me Artie.

Screw that.

He was done being nice.

Time to kick some Warbler ass.

Artie pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yeah, Mike?" he said. "I need a ride."


	2. Chapter 2

Another Level Not Okay

Chapter Two

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Mike glanced over at him nervously.

"I'm not going to let them get away with this," Artie said. He was still seething but he kept it buried, just under the surface. He had to remain calm around his friend.

As the car passed through the city limits of Lima, Mike gave him another confused look. "I still don't understand why I can't go in with you to meet with the headmaster."

Artie pretended to fix his gloves, avoiding his friend's eyes. He hated lying to him, but what else could he do? Mike would never let him go in alone if he knew his true plans.

"I'm going for the sympathy vote here, yo. And while I despise using my disability we already know Sebastian will stop at nothing to win. I have no choice."

Artie was glad for the silence as Mike thought that over. He still didn't know exactly what he was going to do; only that he was going to do it.

He was so angry at Sebastian. Unreasonably so. Analytically, he knew that. Part of it was the years of being treated like he was nothing by so many people, but part of it wasn't. Part of it was because of Sebastian. That's the part that confused him the most.

Maybe it was the unexpected cruelty in the act. He'd thought of the Warbler as an adversary but never really the enemy. Until now.

The few times he'd met Sebastian, the other boy had been a fierce competitor, willing to use whatever necessary to win. He'd used his voice, his wit, his ability as a leader to take over the head Warbler position. And Artie could admit that he admired most of those qualities. He just didn't expect him to result to violence. To actually try to blind someone.

But he'd also seen Sebastian's face after the slushie incident. Artie pushed that look of regret out of his mind. He didn't need to feel any sympathy for Sebastian.

He couldn't show any sign of weakness.

By the time they reached Dalton, Artie's anger had subsided considerably. Enough to know he couldn't go through with his plan. While he still wanted Sebastian's head on a platter, he really wasn't a violent person. And he knew without a doubt that there was no actual reasoning with the Warbler. So asking him to stop wouldn't help at all.

Still, Mike had driven him all this way. He had to do something.

His friend helped him out of the vehicle and into his chair. Artie smiled and gave him a determined look. "Don't worry, I can handle this."

"If you aren't back in an hour, I'm coming in to get you."

"Fair enough."

Artie wheeled himself through the front doors of Dalton Academy. The place was impressive in an old school sort of way. He thought about going to the headmaster after all, but dismissed the idea almost immediately. Maybe he should talk to the other Warblers. Many of them used to be friends with Blaine and Kurt. He was pretty sure Trent, at least, would be sympathetic.

Happy to finally have a working plan, he moved with purpose through the halls.

Until he turned a corner and almost crashed into someone.

"Well, what do we have here? I thought I caught the stench of public school."

And suddenly his anger was boiling back, causing him to throw caution away.

"Smythe. Just the person I'm here to see." Artie raised his chin, glaring at the boy in front of him.

"Really?" For a moment Sebastian seemed genuinely surprised. Then his smirk was back in place. "Hummel sent you to do his dirty work?" he asked. "Afraid he'd break a nail?" He looked around. "Or are the other misfit toys all hiding somewhere?"

"I'm here alone." Artie said. "I don't need anyone else."

"Really. Interesting."

Artie wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. His fists tightened in anticipation.

"We're going to settle this, just you and me."

Sebastian folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side. "Well, as tempting as that sounds, I've got Warbler practice. So, maybe some other time."

He gave Artie one last smirk as he turned to leave.

"You're a coward."

Sebastian stopped and sighed without moving. "You can goad me all you want, but it won't change anything."

"Is it because of the chair?" Artie was even angrier than before, if that was possible. He didn't mind losing, but to never even be considered as an opponent. That stung the most.

The Warbler finally turned to face him. "Are you insane? Seriously. Has the awful food in that place you call a school poisoned your brain?"

Artie held his ground. "You don't seem like the type to back down, Sebastian. So I'm challenging you."

"Listen. It's cute that you want to stick up for your little friends, but I don't have time for this." The smirk on his face didn't reach his eyes. He looked almost worried. But that didn't make any sense.

It didn't matter. Artie was tired of being taken for granted. Of being discounted because of his disability. He was going to make Sebastian Smythe pay.

"Fuck you."

Sebastian looked surprised, but he didn't say anything. They stared at each other for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by a Dalton student walking past them with a questioning look.

"Fine, you win. Follow me," Sebastian said, leading him into an empty room. Once they were both inside, he locked the door.

Artie's bravado seemed to leave him all at once. He was locked in a room with Sebastian Smythe.

What was he going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Another Level Not Okay

Chapter Three

The room they were in was small. Dark leather couches faced one another and book lined shelves stood guard.

"No one ever comes in here so we won't be interrupted."

Artie looked around trying to hide his nervousness. It was a beautiful room, in direct contrast to the dilapidated rooms at McKinley. And yet, no one used it? Such a waste. Obviously there was a thing as too much money. He shook his head, focusing on the boy in front of him. "Trying to scare me, Smythe?"

"Hardly. This is your party, Mario Andretti. I'm just along for the ride." Sebastian rested on the arm of the couch carelessly, looking expectantly at him. "So? What do you want?"

"I want you to take me seriously."

"Is that all? Fine," he said. "Then I think we're done here."

"Not even close. I want you to pay for what you've done. I want to be the one to make you pay." To make you scream in pain, he added wordlessly.

"So what are you going to do? Beat me up?" Sebastian seemed almost amused by the idea.

"You think I can't?" The intensity in Artie's glare must have made an impression, because Sebastian was suddenly on his feet and standing right in front of him.

"I never said that. But just so we're clear. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me, so don't pretend you do."

Artie could see the fire in his eyes, but he just let it fuel his own.

"You think I'm weak because I'm in this chair…"

But Artie got no further. In a moment of temper, Sebastian grabbed the arms of the chair and pushed it until it hit the back of the wall. Leaning down, his eyes glittering dangerously, as the force of both the move and the glare took Artie's breath away.

This close to the Warbler, he suddenly realized what all the fuss was about. Not that he didn't have hints before, but now with the full intensity of Sebastian Smythe directed at him, he found he couldn't look away. Didn't want to look away.

"Is that what you think? That the chair is all I see?" The moment seemed to last forever, until finally Sebastian's gaze flickered down to his mouth.

"I don't need your pity," Artie whispered.

Sebastian stood up suddenly, turning away and running a hand through his once carefully styled hair.

Released from the spell, Artie took several deep breaths to regain his composure.

"You're a fucking idiot."

"Excuse me?"

Sebastian turned around, his face once more a mask. "I said you're an idiot. And see how that has nothing to do with the chair you're in? Maybe it's the influence of a lower than standard education."

Artie's anger had dissipated only to be replaced with confusion. What the hell was going on? He ignored his pounding heart and the slight edge of disappointment thrumming through him.

"And maybe you should have taken your meds today."

"Maybe," Sebastian said with an almost smile. "Is there any way we can just forget all this happened? Call a truce or something?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Fine. Whatever." Sebastian slumped into the leather couch. "Then let's just get this over with."

Artie was suspicious of this resigned side of the Warbler. He wheeled closer until he could almost touch him.

"Why am I an idiot?" he asked, holding his hand up when Sebastian opened his mouth to speak. "Without the sarcasm."

"You think you're invisible? Overlooked? Not worth considering?" Sebastian glanced over at him. Obviously expecting some sort of response.

Artie nodded, unable to speak. He tried not to fidget under the intense scrutiny.

"Not true. At all." Sebastian dropped his gaze, studying his hands instead. Artie was surprised at how vulnerable he looked in that moment.

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Why would you?" he said with a sigh. "You want proof? Fine. But once we leave this room, we never speak of this again. Deal?"

Artie was not really in a mood to make any such deal. Not after everything Sebastian put them through, but watching the suddenly deflated boy made him realize there may be more at stake here. "Deal."

Sebastian shook his head, like he couldn't believe he agreed to it in the first place. He looked over at Artie. "West Side Story. Moves Like Jagger. Bad…"

"I don't understand." Of course it was hard to concentrate with the way Sebastian was once again focusing all his attention on him. Gone was the defensiveness. The hesitation. As if he was finally committed to the idea of explaining himself.

"Contrary to what I said before, I don't think you're an idiot so try to keep up."

"Okay…"

"You directed a bunch of mostly talentless students in McKinley's production of West Side Story. And I have to say you were quite impressive."

"You were there?"

"To see Blaine, initially, of course. But I couldn't help but notice how you whipped those pathetic losers into shape."

Artie didn't know what to say. It wasn't just the almost compliments but the way he was saying them. Like it was something important. And difficult to admit.

"You also did an amazing cover of Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger. And then when New Directions challenged us to a Michael-off, I seriously had a hard time concentrating when you started singing."

"Wait, hold up." Artie waved his hand around in the air. "I know for a fact you were not there when I sang Moves Like Jagger. And the whole "Bad" thing is when things went, well… bad," he said. "I just don't understand what all this means."

"It means you're not invisible. It means I noticed you." Sebastian was once again staring in his eyes. "You. Artie Abrams. In your red t-shirt that showed off the muscles you like to hide. In your black pants. Somehow still seeming to strut while in a wheelchair. I absolutely loved your performance and your confidence. You're better than the majority of New Directions, and you know it."

"I… how?" Artie was seriously confused. And it had nothing to do with the freckles on Sebastian's face that he could see so clearly now that he was close. That song had been for Mr. Schue… to help him propose to Miss Pillsbury. Only a few people even knew about it.

"Youtube."

That's when he remembered. Becky. She had her phone out. She must have taped part of his performance and posted it. "I can't believe you noticed all that…"

"I watched it… a few times."

"And Bad?" Artie wasn't about to let himself be tempted by this side of Sebastian. This soft, seductive side. He still needed answers.

"It was one of the best… and worst moments I've had lately." He looked away for a moment. "I really didn't mean to hurt Blaine or anyone for that matter. My only intended casualty was the atrocity that is Kurt Hummel's girlish attire. Honestly, he gives gays a bad name."

"That's rich coming from you, Sebastian," Artie said with a smile, relieved by the sincerity in the other boy's voice. Not that ruining someone's clothes wasn't a terrible thing to do, but it wasn't near on the level of intentionally blinding someone. And he could hear the regret in his voice. "But how was it the best…?"

"There are several New Direction videos on the internet including past performances. Initially it was for research. How to beat New Directions being my top priority. But you stood out. And then, the more I watched you… Let's just say that night at the Michael-off, I got an unexpected gift … a chance to sing with you. I didn't care that it was a fighting song… or maybe that just made it better."

"Seriously?" He still couldn't believe it. Sebastian had wanted to sing with him? Been watching videos of him? How was this real?

"I tried to act tough, but the first words out of your mouth almost did me in."

Artie's brain was mush. That must be why he suddenly couldn't remember the words to Bad. Why he had no idea what words Sebastian was referring to.

It seemed it didn't matter. With a self-satisfied smile, the Warbler leaned in close to whisper the errant line in his ear. "Your butt is mine…"

Artie couldn't help the shiver that went through his body. The warm breath on his skin, the musky scent, the husky voice, the seductive words. He gave up all pretense of not being attracted to guys. Of not being attracted to Sebastian. There was no hope for it.

Artie didn't have a lot of experience, but in that moment, he knew what he wanted.

And he wanted Sebastian Smythe.

A/N: So when I looked up the lyrics to Bad some had the first line as "Your blood is mine", and some had it the other way. It sounded like Artie said "butt" when I listened to it over and over. And let's face it- we all know what Sebastian would have heard. I just don't want to get reviews telling me I got it wrong. Although, I guess at this point reviews would be nice, even if they were just telling me I messed up. Thanks to my reviewers so far, the wonderfully talented SunMonTue, and the anonymous tammy lynnea, and to all those who've favorite and subscribed. Also, go watch Bad again. I know you want to. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story is finished. There are seven chapters all together, and I plan on posting one a day. Warning: There will be smut at some point. Did you really doubt that was where this was heading?

Another Level Not Okay

Chapter Four

One thing he learned from directing the musical was that he loved being in charge. Bossing people around was his forte. Maybe it was all the time he spent in the chair, feeling powerless. Maybe it was his natural tendency, and he was just now realizing it.

It didn't really matter why … and certainly this wasn't the moment to explore the reasons behind it. Not when he had Sebastian Smythe within touching distance and pulling away. What mattered was that he liked to take charge.

And so he did. Artie reached out, grabbing the Warbler's tie and pulling him closer. The air crackled with a mixture of surprise and anticipation as they shared the same breath. He felt powerful in that moment and yet powerless to stop it. He wanted Sebastian. Needed to taste him.

He kissed him hard, before slipping his tongue through slightly parted lips. Each fought for dominance as they kissed, until Artie did a little thing with his tongue that Brittany had taught him-God bless that Cheerio—causing Sebastian to moan in appreciation. Artie pulled away sucking Sebastian's tongue into his mouth as he went.

"Holy fuck," Sebastian muttered as he they parted. He sat back on the couch rubbing his face.

"So?"

The Warbler glanced over at him, his customary smirk quickly back in place. "Gotta admit, Abrams, you surprised me. I pegged you as a virgin, but I think I'm going to have to revise that opinion."

"I'm not…" he hesitated, trying not to stumble over his words. "A virgin I mean. I've just never been with a guy…" He hated the blush staining his cheeks.

Sebastian wandered over to the bookcase, trailing the spines of several books with his fingers. Artie was suddenly afraid that he'd said too much. Maybe he wanted someone with more experience.

"As tempting as all this is…" Sebastian said, turning around slowly, as if every move was calculated, "I'm afraid I have to pass."

"You don't want me."

"I think you know that's not true, Artie."

"Then why? I want you, Sebastian."

"We're enemies."

"That's not a reason."

"I just don't do the whole romance thing."

And the anger was back. Had it ever really left? Artie wheeled over, barely stopping, and glared up at the Warbler. "I didn't ask for a relationship…"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to know what it's like to be with a man… to be with you. I want to stop feeling dead inside."

He could see the war going on in his head, see the temptation to give in… and yet he could also see the moment it was lost.

"I don't think I can give you that."

"You don't understand, Sebastian. You already have. Every time you look at me like that… I feel it. When we kissed… I just want more."

"I'm sorry."

"Just tell me why and I'll leave you alone." He'd already figured out the pattern. He just had to push Sebastian until he blew up… until he told the truth.

"It doesn't matter…"

"Then quit being a fucking coward and tell me."

"It's going to end badly. Don't you get it?" Sebastian said, his voice rising. "Sure it'll be fantastic sex and then it will be over. And things will get awkward and horrible. And I just don't want it to. Not with you."

"So it is because of the chair."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Tell me it's not."

"It's not. It's fucking not."

"I'm guessing you have sex all the time, Sebastian. How many of those times are you worried about hurting someone's feelings? It's because you see me as weak, isn't it? Because I'm in this wheelchair. Tell me again it's not."

Sebastian stared at him for a long while, anger and frustration radiating from him in waves. "This conversation is over. I'm sorry you wasted a trip." He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob. Instead of opening it, he turned around. "Just so you know… I'm a selfish person. I don't usually worry about how anyone else feels. I have sex for pleasure. I like the other person to enjoy it, of course, just to feed my own ego. But it's not like I really care."

"And you're telling me this why?"

He hesitated for just a moment, and Artie felt the next words were important. Very important.

"You think I pity you? Worry about you getting hurt?" Sebastian asked, shaking his head sadly. "Have you ever thought that maybe _you_ aren't the one I'm worried about?"

As the click of the door resonated through the room, Artie realized he was shaking, a residual effect from the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He could barely process what had happened. His goal had been to make Sebastian pay… but he had been the one to suffer.

What had he expected? That Sebastian was going to have sex with him right then and there?

And for some reason that made him think of Mike. Sitting patiently in the van, waiting for Artie to return. He quickly called his sidekick. Suddenly he couldn't wait to leave the Dalton campus.


	5. Chapter 5

Another Level Not Okay

Chapter Five

He loved Kurt. Really, he did. But sometimes his ideas just sucked.

Not that it was really a bad idea.

…Gather the Warblers together

…Teach them what Michael was all about

And not that Kurt didn't have good reasons. After all, Blaine had to have surgery because of Sebastian. Kurt wanted to take the high road.

No, the problem was Sebastian, and the fact that Artie wasn't ready to face him. He'd practically begged the head Warbler to have sex with him. And he'd been turned down.

Still, he held his head high as they sang, schooling the Warblers in the ways of MJ. Sebastian smirked at them all, shaking his head. Every so often Artie could feel his gaze on him, but he avoided looking directly at him.

Until the end.

Then he stared him down with a challenge.

"Now, get the hell out of my auditorium. School's out."

Everyone congratulated each other, Warblers mixed with members of New Direction. Artie couldn't celebrate. Instead he watched Sebastian leave, a little less arrogance in his step.

It took a while for the auditorium to clear out. No one seemed to want to leave. Finally, there were only a few left.

"Artie, is your dad coming?"

He nodded. Mostly so Tina would leave. "Just called him," he said, even though it wasn't true. He needed time alone. Time to think.

"You were great up there," she said, before walking out with Mercedes.

The quiet surrounded him, calming him. Seeing Sebastian again had thrown him just a bit. But now he was fine.

The sound of the door opening surprised him. He looked up expecting to see Tina again…

"Do you actually sleep here?"

He tried to ignore his racing heart at the sight of the Warbler. He must have waited for everyone to leave. He didn't want to think about what that meant.

"What do you want Smythe?"

"Back to last names are we?" he said moving closer. "Come on, Tiger, surely we can do better than that."

Artie's confidence from before was gone. Sebastian's nearness coupled with his suggestive tone had his whole body on edge. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Sebastian. My dad's picking me up soon, so if you have something to say, just say it."

"Pity," Sebastian whispered. He sat down at the aisle seat in the last row, close to Artie, and pulled him forward.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't usually admit to making mistakes, so don't let this go to your head, but… I think I was wrong."

"About…?" He held his breath, not daring to get his hopes up.

Sebastian traced Artie's fingers as they gripped the arms of the chair. The touch was feather light and sent sparks of need throughout his body.

"You commanded that stage," he said. "You owned it. I couldn't look away."

Artie watched him intently. His face unguarded and so beautiful. Sebastian looked up catching his gaze.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Artie." His voice was low and husky. It sent shivers of anticipation through him. "But I'm just so tired of fighting it."

He captured Sebastian's fingers in his, as his other hand touched his face.

"Sebastian," he whispered, pulling him closer until they were inches apart. Neither seemed ready to make the final move.

"What would your friends say if they saw us?"

"Probably think you brainwashed me."

"It's the opposite, you know. I can't stop thinking about you," Sebastian said, gazing intently at him. "I've never admitted this to anyone before, but I want to be controlled. I want you to control me Artie. To dominate me. Is that something you want?"

"Oh, hell yes."

Suddenly they were kissing. It was messy and raw, and like nothing he'd ever experienced and more than he could hope for. Sebastian started off taking the lead, but within minutes he was letting Artie take control. They finally pulled away, both were panting for breath.

"Is your dad really coming soon?"

"No."

Sebastian smiled then, and Artie couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. It wasn't right that one person should be so gorgeous.

"Is there somewhere else we can go?"

"I'm the director here. I know just the place."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Another Level Not Okay

Chapter Six

By the time they reached the prop room, Artie was having second thoughts. The lust had dissipated somewhat from his brain, and he could think clearly again. What in the hell was he doing? Fraternizing with the enemy?

But that wasn't really what was bothering him. It was the fact that Sebastian was way more experienced. And yet he wanted Artie to dominate him? What if he was into that BDSM stuff? He had no clue about that stuff. Sure he'd watched some on the internet but seriously … what was he supposed to do? Stop and ask questions?

Worse yet…what if it was all a joke? A way to get back at New Directions. He couldn't dismiss the possibility; Sebastian had shown himself to be ruthless in the past.

But he'd also have to be one hell of an actor. The need in his voice… the uncertainty in his eyes… the gentle touch of his fingers…

It didn't matter. None of it. Artie wasn't a coward. Never had been. He'd overcome obstacles that most people couldn't handle on their best days. He wanted Sebastian.

Needed him.

His experiences with Brittany had been nice… sweet… even kind of exciting. But the way he felt when Sebastian looked at him… touched him… he'd never felt that way before. Definitely not about a girl.

He had to know for sure.

"Are you okay?"

They'd reached the small room loaded with props, and Sebastian had moved things around so Artie could get through. Now, he seemed so concerned; Artie couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Yeah. Just a little nervous, I guess."

"I get that. I can't actually remember the last time I was this nervous."

After putting blankets on the lone cot in the room, Sebastian took off his blazer. He then sat down, putting them at the same level. He leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. As he moved in for a second kiss, Artie put his hand on his chest.

"Hold up," he said. "I think we need to talk about this."

"Really? I didn't picture you as much of a talker."

"I just need to know what you want. I mean I don't know a lot about the whole BDSM thing…"

Sebastian chuckled causing Artie to stop and glare at him.

"You think this is funny?"

He shrugged. "I think it's cute."

"Don't patronize me, Smythe."

"I'm not," he said shaking his head. "I just think you're adorable. You'd do that, wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"The whole BDSM thing. If I wanted that, you'd do it."

Artie couldn't help the blush on his face. He really was transparent. Pathetic was another word for it, but he wasn't going there.

"_Is_ that what you want?"

"No. Not really. Although I wouldn't be opposed to trying it sometime. All I really want is to _not_ be in charge for a change. I'm always the one chasing. Always the aggressor. Don't get me wrong, I love it most of the time. But sometimes I just want to be told what to do."

Sebastian was staring intently at him. His green eyes full of fire and promises.

"Can you do that for me, Artie? Tell me what to do?"

"But what if I don't know what to do?"

"I'll help you out if you need it. I just want you to boss me around. I have a feeling you can do that, no problem."

The smirk on his face was just too tempting.

"Kiss me," Artie demanded in lieu of an answer. Sebastian responded passionately, and in that moment he wasn't worried about what might happen. This was everything he wanted, and he was going to enjoy it.

"Now scootch over. You're hogging the cot."

Sebastian smiled as he moved over. Artie appreciated the fact that he didn't try to help him from the chair. He just waited patiently as Artie situated himself onto the make shift bed.

"Now Warbler-boy, take off your shirt." He watched eagerly as he complied with his command, first taking off his tie and then his button-down shirt. His chest was nothing less than a work of art… and his abs… He stared openly, appreciating the fine hair that traveled down into the waistband of his slacks.

Ignoring his instinct to ask permission first, Artie ran his hand over his bicep, enjoying the other boy's sharp intake of breath as his hand crossed over to his chest. He touched the sprinkling of freckles before paying special attention to his taunt nipples, twisting each slightly.

"Fuck, Artie. I want to touch you."

"Not until I say so. Is that clear?"

Sebastian's only answer was a groan.

Feeling powerful, Artie reached down and grabbed him through his slacks. He rubbed his palm up and down his length, marveling as it grew even bigger. "God you're already hard. You're such a slut, Sebastian."

For a brief second, Artie thought he'd gone too far. A needy whine from the Warbler reassured him.

"Yes, God… yes! But with you doing that … not going to last long…"

Artie grabbed his face, demanding his attention. "You better last, Smythe. Until I say so. Do you understand me?"

Sebastian nodded, unable to speak. Artie released him, giving him time to recover.

"Good. Now undress me."

It was difficult keeping up his air of command as Sebastian unbuttoned his sweater, and even more difficult when he moved to his shirt. It was buttoned completely up to the top. That didn't deter Sebastian as he deftly undid each one. He could feel the graze of his fingers even through his undershirt, and he was ashamed to admit that he was already hard. Sebastian hadn't even really touched him yet.

Finally the undershirt was gone as well. Artie wasn't embarrassed. Not yet. He was proud of his upper body. It had done all the work for years, and he was nice and toned. Sebastian stared appreciatively.

"Damn, Artie. Can I touch you?"

Artie nodded, losing a little of his bravado at the thought of the other boy's hands on his body.

Sebastian started at his shoulders, caressing, touching, worshiping…moving down his arms, and finally reaching his chest. Sebastian bit his lip in concentration as he brushed his fingers over the hard nipples.

Artie realized in that moment that _he_ might not last.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to xkeepingthemoonx for reviewing and to everyone reading this. I appreciate your support.

Another Level Not Okay

Chapter Seven

Artie moved Sebastian's hand to his belt.

"I'd like you to do most of the work."

"My pleasure…"

"I meant with getting these pants off… although, I'm not sure I can… I mean…" He couldn't help stumbling over his words. How embarrassing. It was times like this when he really wished he had the use of his legs. He felt helpless. The opposite of powerful, he thought wryly.

"Artie, look at me."

He reluctantly looked up, trying to hide the embarrassment he felt.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. Captain of the Warblers. Self-professed asshole and man whore. I don't take shit from anyone. And yet here I am, practically on my knees, begging for it. You're in control here, Artie. Just tell me what to do."

The crazy thing was, he believed him. He could tell by the intensity of his look that Sebastian wanted him. That more than anything spurred him on. Well, that and the raging hard-on he could still see tenting Sebastian's pants.

"Those need to come off," he said waving his hand in the direction of the remaining piece of the Warbler uniform Sebastian still wore. As the other boy hurriedly undressed, Artie reclined on the cot, trying to situate his legs as best he could.

"These too?"

Sebastian was in nothing but his underwear. Artie took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Damn, the boy was fine.

"Turn around."

He seemed surprised by the command.

"What?"

"I didn't stutter. Turn. Around."

Trying and failing to hide a smirk, Sebastian did as he was told. He was standing so close. Close enough that Artie could easily reach out and touch him if he wanted. And he definitely wanted.

He ran his hand up Sebastian's hard muscular thigh. His thumb barely stroked between his legs, close to where he really wanted.

"Artie…" His voice was breathless.

"Shh."

He reached under the tight briefs, enjoying not only the feel of his ass but the view it presented.

"God, Sebastian. You have an amazing ass. I can't wait to tap it."

"Fuck. You're torturing me, here."

"Yes. I am. Now turn around." Artie kept his gaze steady, enjoying the frontal view as the other boy turned once again. Suddenly he was tired of waiting. He wanted to touch, to feel…

"Finish undressing me, Sebastian."

The other boy worked quickly and in no time Artie was naked on the cot. He tried to ignore the embarrassment he felt. Not only at being nude in front of a boy, but because he knew his legs were not attractive at all. Still Sebastian was staring at him hungrily.

Well, staring at a certain part of him. Artie wasn't huge by any means, but he was slightly above average. And that was one part of him, at least, that worked perfectly.

"Now, suck my dick."

"What?"

"You heard me, Sebastian. I want you kneeling on this cot, your ass in the air while you suck my cock." Artie wasn't usually one for dirty talk, but there was something about Sebastian… or maybe he was and just now realizing it.

"But take off your underwear first."

Sebastian did as he was told, stripping off his briefs and climbing onto the cot.

"That's right, baby. Those lips were made for this."

Sebastian licked the underside of his cock, rendering Artie speechless. He'd never actually had this done before so he was unprepared for how amazing it would feel. Sebastian toyed with him for a while, kissing, licking, sucking on the tip, before taking him in as far as he could. Artie wanted nothing more than to thrust into that wonderful wet heat, but that was something he was incapable of doing.

True to his word, Sebastian did the work, going down on him over and over. Artie's eyes wanted to close in pleasure, but he couldn't resist the sight of Sebastian sucking his dick while his ass bobbed up and down in the air.

He grabbed Sebastian's hair to stop him. He needed more, and he didn't want to come too early.

"Do you have supplies?" he asked when he could speak again.

"In my blazer pocket." Sebastian's voice sounded hoarse, and it gave Artie a twisted sense of pride that he caused it.

As Sebastian scramble to retrieve the supplies, Artie felt a moment of panic. Would he have to prepare Sebastian? He'd seen porn of course but still, what if he did it wrong and hurt him?

And then the solution presented itself. Literally.

Sebastian had climbed back onto the cot and promptly fumbled the lube, dropping it on to the floor. Bending over the edge to get it, his ass was in the air, his hole tantalizingly exposed.

Triumphant, he faced Artie, only to have him motioning for him to turn back around.

"I want to watch you prepare yourself."

"Seriously?"

"Finger yourself for me, Sebastian."

Without another word, he slathered lube on his fingers. He pushed them in one at a time. And although Artie seriously tried to focus so he could do it right the next time, it was difficult. Instead he just wanted to enjoy the sight of Sebastian's hole sucking in each digit as if they belonged there. It was fucking hot and at some point Artie wanted that. Wanted to feel fingers, a cock, something… anything up his ass. He had feeling there. Had control, so he knew it was possible. He added it to his list. List of things he wanted to do.

With Sebastian.

"I'm ready if you are," Sebastian said, panting.

"So fucking ready."

He expertly rolled the condom on Artie's dick, lubing it up in the process. The Warbler looked up at him expectantly.

"Now, Sebastian. Do it now."

He lowered himself down onto his cock. Artie knew it was probably more difficult this way, but they were limited due to his useless lower half.

"Oh fucking hell, Sebastian!" He couldn't help the outburst. The tight heat was almost unbearable. He wasn't expecting it to feel so damn good.

Sebastian shifted this way and that, trying to impale himself at just the right angle. Artie could tell when he got there because he cried out in pleasure.

He was in sensory overloud. The feeling of being inside Sebastian. The musky smell of sex. The sight of Sebastian's muscles as every one of them strained to do their work. The ragged sound of their breathing. And as Artie reached out to stroke the other boy, he could feel the pulsing of his cock.

Artie was done. His orgasm overtook him with a fierceness he was not expecting. As he came down, he realized Sebastian was still going.

"Now? Artie, please?"

Oh, God. He'd forgotten.

"Yes, Sebastian. Come for me now."

And he did. The white substance coating Artie's chest and stomach.

Afterwards, Artie was surprised by the care in his touch as Sebastian cleaned them both up. He even snuggled for a while. Kissing and touching, until they were both ready to go again.

This time Sebastian held Artie's legs up as he penetrated him. Somehow knowing what he wanted, without Artie having to ask. It was amazing and over much too soon.

Once they were dressed and walking out of the auditorium, Sebastian turned to him.

"What about your dad? Is he coming to pick you up?"

"No. I'll have to call him."

"I can take you home."

"I don't usually let anyone do that."

"Why."

"It's embarrassing, okay? It's just more difficult getting myself in and out of someone's car."

Sebastian smirked at him. "What's more embarrassing? That or being stuck in a vehicle with your dad smelling like you just had tons of sex."

"Good point."

Artie tried not to act self-conscious as he transferred to the car, and they stowed away his chair.

The ride to Artie's house was quiet. Every once in a while Sebastian would look over at him. Artie didn't know what to say. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, just on the edge of being awkward.

"Pull over here. I can make it the rest of the way. I don't need anyone asking questions."

Once they were out of the car, Sebastian leaned down and kissed his cheek. Artie pulled him closer, kissing him properly on the lips.

"So Sebastian Warbler. What have you learned from this experience?"

"That I am not worthy of MJ?"

"Close."

"That I can no longer mess with New Directions, no matter how tempting…"

"Closer."

"That Artie Abrams is a bad ass and not to be trifled with?"

"Exactly right," he said with a satisfied smile.

Sebastian grinned back, his green eyes shining with mischief.

"But on the off chance that I forget one of these rules and mess up…"

"I guess you'll just have to accept your punishment."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind."

Sebastian drove away with one last wave, and Artie couldn't help but smile.

As plans go, this one didn't turn out too bad.

The end.

A/N: I may be tempted to write a sequel because I love these guys so much! But I wanted to actually finish something so that's why I'm ending it here.

Please let me know if you like this. I haven't gotten much of a response so far, so not sure if I should continue with this pairing.

Thank you to Maureen Anson for helping to educate me! I couldn't get the website to come up, but I did make some changes based on our conversations.


End file.
